Grow Big and Strong ¦ Magic: Shandalar 32
Jared powers up with Force of Nature to take on a dungeon. Synopsis Jared was wondering around and a hydra attacked the top area of the map. A Fungus Master gives Jared some cards of his choice. Jared battles a Mind Stealer - and has to use Jared's shitty deck against him! The Mind Stealer has two Craw Worms. Jared attacks with his 22/10 Craw Worm! Jared was not ready to be able to choose from one of the many cards that he can duplicate. He settles on a third Black Lotus! A Sedge Beast fights, but Jared starts with nothing but mana. Jared takes 8 damage, but powers his Force of Nature for 22 damage with Giant Growth! It was such a fun fight, that he gets to do it again! Jared enjoys his turn 3 victory. Jared discusses a turn 1 win strategy. Jared could theoretically do that with this deck. Jared goes on to win due to his opponent's stupidity. Jared is out of white mana to teleport to save towns. The next battle is against a Saltrem Tor. Jared hits for 10 with Force of Nature and his Basilisk. Jared loses his Force of Nature, but it can still attack, allowing Jared to win. Jared comes across a dungeon. He duels a Centaur Warchief that is ruled by the Red Wizard. Jared's Treefolk cannot attack the cave people. Jared takes a lot of damage from Dragon Whelps. Jared concedes the fight. Jared finds a dungeon he doesn't recognize. This dungeon contains the soul ring. The Red Wizard takes over another location. The smoke card is in effect. Jared can find more jewels in these dungeons that he has already found treasure in. Jared fights a Whim. Jared starts with 6 damage from a Craw Worm. Giant Growth increases it to 9/7. Force of Nature appears with 8/8 after Jared sacrificed his Craw Worm, and makes the attack. A conjurer is a much easier enemy to fight. Jared keeps forgetting about the mana burn. The conjurer now has two Walls of Water. The conjurer takes control of Jared's Max Ruby. The Prodical Sourcerers deal 2 damage each turn while Jared waits for his Force of Nature. Jared powers up to a 22/11 Force of Nature to win. A shapeshifter wants to fight. Jared comments that this dungeon should be small, blue creatures, but these are large. Jared takes 6 damage from an Urza's Avenger. Jared concedes, and reloads the dungeon. Jared starts with a Sea Dragon - and is forced to ante his Black Lotus again! Jared fights with two Fungusaur. Jared gains some health to help him out for the rest of the dungeon before killing the Sea Dragon. A conjurer is Jared's next victim. All of Jared's damage early on in the game comes from his Elf. The conjurer puts up walls, forcing Jared to have to use a Force of Nature again, but isn't getting the lands to use it. Both sides keep playing creatures. Jared uses his Treefolk and Cockatrice to defeat all the defenders, and winning the slow, painful game. Jared starts another battle, where he strengthens his Fungusaur. Jared accidentally skips his turn. Thicket Basilisk allows Jared to eliminate the Giant Tortoise, and deal four damage, wiping his opponent's board. With no defenders, Jared can attack to win the battle. Jared finds a lot of dice, and an empty corridor that loops around to be unhelpful. Jared chooses a dragon to fight to search for more treasures. Jared gets screwed over by a Word of Binding ad his Cockatrice is assassinated! Another Royal Assassin is placed on the board. Jared works out a way to avoid the Carrion Ants attack. Jared can't attack because of defenders, when suddenly Colossus of Sardia, a 9/9 trample appears! Jared doesn't think he can win this fight. Most of the Assassins get tapped, while Fungasaur gets Regeneration. Jared is surprised that this is working, but is worried about running out of cards. Suddenly, Funguasaur loses his untaps. Jared uses a hurricane to attack, dealing 15 damage to himself, and 14 to his opponent, which is just enough to win! Jared finds the treasure - behind a dragon! Jared has only a few hit points remaining to fight the dragon after scavenging dice. Jared uses his Fungasaur to deal four damage each turn. Fungasaur continues to grow and becoming stronger. The dragon has not been playing new cards. Fungasaur ends with an attack for 7, to win the game. Jared finds the Soul Ring! Jared leaves and gets swamped by enemies. Category:Magic: Shandalar Category:Videos